Those Who Have Been Broken
by Carson Court
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR graduate from Beacon with high marks at the height of the Rise of the Ember Fang. Ozpin sends them along with Team LADS to kill the leaders, ending in tragedy for each team. Jaune and Yang find themselves driven together through the sharing of the grief. A bit Angsty, Tragic and Humorous.


**Hello, RWBY community! This is my first RWBY fic and I am excited for it! I've been canoodling with this idea for a while and it took a while to write, but here it is. This will be a JaunexYang fic with a bit of JauenxPyrrha and lots of feels! I LOVE WRITING FEELS. Anyways, this could be a one-shot or I could add a chapter or two if the feedback indicates that you want it, but it won't be a long multichapter fic because I've got a great multichapter fic planned where Jaune is put on a team with Weiss, Blake and Yang and craziness ensues! Also, I really like all of the Jaune pairings except for Nora cause for me, Team Sloth/Noren is awesome. But that is beside the point. I propose that we come up with some official names for the four non-canon (Arkos is pretty much considered canon at this point cause of all the hints) Jaune ships. So that is Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby. I've got some suggestions but other ideas are certainly welcome.**

**Weiss- Empire/Roman/Pantheon (The Roman Empire used Marble (WHITE/Weiss) to build lots of buildings, usually involving arches (ARC) and are still famous for creating the freestanding arch, The Pantheon is a dome but close enough to an arch made out of marble I think)**

**Blake- Lunar Eclipse (Jaune's symbol is two crescent moons, hence the moon motif that I will be using for Jaune and of course Blake is Black from the trailers, and it's her main color. P.S. I LOVE THIS, credit to tumblr user miss-nerdgasmz for being first to suggest it, beating even me.)**

**Yang- Couple of ideas, Sunrise (again, ****credit to tumblr user miss-nerdgasmz) Dragon Moon (Xaio Long translates literally to Little Dragon in Chinese), Team Blondie (Duh.), Year of the Dragon (Time is based on the rising of the sun and moon and of course the dragon for Yang.), Night and Day (Moon and Sun(Yang)), any other ideas?**

******Ruby- Pikachu (Yellow and Red), The Leadership ****(again, ****credit to tumblr user miss-nerdgasmz) (pretty obvious) Need help with ideas, ********  
**

******To be honest, JauenxRuby is my least favorite out of the five ships, Ruby is too innocent to be involved in romance and stuff (remember, she's 15 and everyone else is 17)**

******Again, suggestions are appreciated and encouraged because we should come up with some names to rival Lady Bug and Bumblebee.**

******Wow, this is a really long AN, so I'll just sign off and let you get to the story! Sorry!**

******Court**

* * *

With an awkward yelp, Jaune sat straight up in his bed, the covers tangled in his legs. The common dream that involved him and a certain partner of his had taken a... risque turn. Not that he didn't like the implications, but he was terrified of Pyrrha Nikos. He loved everything about her, from her confidence in him to the unnatural humbleness that she had despite being the valedictorian of their Beacon Senior Class. But there was a side to her that even he was uneasy around. She had the capacity to deal with lots of abuse but everyone has a breaking point. The only time she had gone past the deep end was during their sophomore year. Everybody had fled when Pyrrha's hair was almost entirely shaved off by an errant Nevermore feather. She had gone on to kill that Nevermore along with the five cronies that were following it. For the rest of the year, only Teams RWBY and JNPR would be able to look her in the eyes. They all had gotten a good laugh out of that.

A soft rustling snapped him out of his reverie. A pair of sleepy green eyes looked up at him. With a jolt he remembered the very risque events of the previous night. His face went bright red, but he smiled. When Pyrrha saw this she smiled a sleepy smile as well, reaching up to grab his neck. She pulled him in, tangling her hands in his hair as he placed his hands on her waist. He smiled against her lips._  
_

Unknown to the partners, Ren and Nora were standing nearby with matching evil smiles. Ren held a camera since Nora was to jittery to take a still photo. He raised it and snapped a picture. As the flash went off, his smile faded at the exact same time that Jaune and Pyrrha looked at him. He managed a weak chuckle as looks of comprehension broke onto their faces. Beside him, Nora adopted an innocent look and pointed at Ren.

"His idea!" He turned and ran.

"REN!" Jaune and Pyrrha screamed as they leaped out of bed. He wasn't sure what was scarier, the fact that they both had their weapons out and ready and their auras were blazing as they chased him, or the fact that they were wearing less clothes on their lean bodies than his robes had, combined. He let out a fearful yell as he ran past Team RWBY's door.

An angry Weiss stuck her head out of the door and promptly went red upon seeing Jaune and Pyrrha in their underwear. She hurriedly pulled her head back in and Yang poked her out, smiling mischievously at the sight of the barely clothed partners. He could hear Nora laughing behind them.

"WHEEEEEE! It's a race!" She shot past him, snagging his lapels and pulled him forward, away for their irate teammates. With a loud thud, they slammed into a wall. Ren lifted his head up, shaking out the stars that had invaded his vision. A giggling Nora was already on her feet and explaining something to a mildly curious Professor Ozpin.

"-And then, I grabbed him and we were going really fast and his hair blocked my view so I couldn't see this wall! We should move it." She said matter-of-factly. Ozpin just chuckled as an irritated Goodwitch came up behind him.

"Thank you, Miss Valkyrie. Ah, hello Glynda." She shot him an irritated look at him.

"Here are the results of the most recent mission by Team CRDL. We also have something to discuss in a more private place." She handed him the scroll and walked off.

"Hmm? Oh, okay. Farewell Miss Valkyrie, Mister Ren, or it is Mister Lie? Even after these four years, I am still not sure how to formally address you."

"Mister Lie is acceptable, sir." Ren stood, bowing. A red faced Jaune ran up next to a flushed Pyrrha, both in their minimalist pajamas.

"Headmaster Ozpin! Good Morning, sir." Pyrrha and Jaune greeted him at the same time, earning a chuckle from Ren who quickly closed his mouth after seeing the look that Jaune shot him.

"Miss Nikos, Mister Arc. I'd recommend getting to breakfast. The chefs have whipped up a batch of rather delightful omelets with Brie and bacon today. Good day." He walked off, sipping his coffee while looking at the scroll that Professor Goodwitch had handed him.

"Huh. He didn't even bat an eye at you tw- Wait, what?" Ren looked at his teammates who were now very clothed. Pyrrha shrugged.

"Ruby."

"Ah."

* * *

"Mmm..." Jaune moaned with pleasure as he bit into the omelet. Beside him, Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren and Blake were in similar stages of ecstasy, while Ruby, Nora and Yang dug into their usual plates of pancakes. For once, they ate in quiet from the speed of which they were eating. When they finished, Nora proceeded to tell Team RWBY about what she and Ren had caught Jaune and Pyrrha doing that morning. For once the lead teaser was Weiss and not Yang, who had suddenly gotten very interested in a passing freshmen's plate of waffles. Before they got too engrossed in the argument, Ozpin stood up at the Staff table, quieting the crowd of students.

"Good Morning, Beacon Students. As you know, this is your final day at this institution if you are a senior. This is usually an occasion to celebrate but I am afraid that I have a rather morbid bit of news. In the early hours of this morning, we received a transmission from Team CRDL. As you all may or may not know, Team CRDL is the fourth ranked team in Beacon, consisting of Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The transmission is rather... disturbing so I will not play it here, but we discerned a few things from it. First, the Underworld Matermind known as Roman Torchwick is planning an attack on Vale. Second, he is being aided by a former Huntress from this school, Cinder Fall, and the radical Faunus revolutionary group known as the White Fang. And finally the most disturbing, we believe Dove and Lark to both to be KIA while Cardin and Russell are both either MIA or also KIA. Again, I am sorry for dampening your spirits with this news, but I was obligated to do so. Good day." He picked up his cane and walked out of the dining hall, sipping from his coffee cup. Jaune was the first to recover from the shock.

"D-dead?" They weren't really close with Team CRDL, but they had shared classes with them and interacted with them daily, even if it wasn't in a friendly manner most of the times.

"Crummy Cardin... Really?" Yang looked surprised. Everyone nodded in agreement to the unspoken words of respect.

For the rest of the day, the entire school was rather subdued. Even graduation was very slow and acknowledged Team CRDL's sacrifice.

* * *

A sudden ringing from all four of Team JNPR's scrolls woke Jaune and Pyrrha, who had snuggled up together. They blearily looked at the scrolls, which had a video of Professor Goodwitch playing.

"Get up you four! Despite the strict rules against sleeping in a single bed with anyone, there is no time to deal with this! Get dressed and come to Professor Ozpin's office! It is urgent!" They scrambled out of bed, pulling on their clothes and armor while yelling at Nora and Ren. They heard a similar commotion from Team RWBY's dorm. When they were ready, they ran out into the hallway, where they met Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss, all in various states of waking up, though dressed.

When they walked into to Ozpin's office he tossed each of them an energy drink which were absolutely forbidden... usually. Without missing a beat, Ren snagged Nora's and held a hand up to her. She pouted but accepted the decision. While they all sipped on the oddly bitter, yet sweet drinks Ozpin filled them in.

"We have located Torchwick's base. You, along with Team LADS, will be being dropped off there. Your mission is to kill Torchwick, Fall and the new leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. They have become to much of a threat, so we must take action." As if on cue, Team LADS burst into the room only to be greeted by an energy drink to the face. Sun grumbled as he chugged the drink. His teammates; Luke Lupus, a wolf Faunus with a bushy tail and grey hair, Alexa Ardenson, a small green haired girl, and Devin Decolour, a boy whose hair and eyes both had all of the colours of the rainbow in them; groaned. Ruby brighted at the sight of the green haired girl.

"Alexa!"

"Ruby!"

As the two hugged it out, Ozpin escorted them to the Dustship. Sun and Blake began talking animatedly, earning a few snickers from Yang. In response, Sun deftly grabbed Blake's chin and kissed her. Blake returned the kiss as Yang looked flustered.

* * *

Jaune pulled his sword out of the latest White Fang member that he had to kill. They originally wanted to sneak in and kill the leaders as quickly and quietly as possible as to not provoke any unnecessary deaths. However they realized that that was unfeasible when they got to the compound.

He looked around. The room was now empty of enemies apart from the ones being defeated by the various Hunters and Huntresses known as Teams RWBY, JNPR and LADS. They joined him as they regrouped just outside the main room. Jaune spoke up.

"Ready?" They nodded in agreement as they finished reloading their various weapons. He exchanged a quick grin with Pyrrha.

"Let's do it." The doors swung open. Behind them was an army of robots and White Fang members along with Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus. Their eyes widened. Ren dug in his pocket for something, pulling out a cylindrical object. He held it out to Nora.

"Uhhh, Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Drink this." Nora's eyes brightened as she grabbed the energy drink. She chugged the drink and started shaking visibly as she waited for Jaune's instruction. He sized up the various opponents.

"Okay. Blake, Sun, you two take Adam,-"

"Gladly." They streaked off, firing their weapons at the leader of the White Fang who just deflected the bullets with his katana.

"-Ruby and Weiss, you two take Cinder and Pyrrha and I will take Roman. The rest of you are on support. Destroy their army and if you do, help us against either Adam, Cinder or Roman." They exchanged nods at the plan and in Nora's case, a jump.

"NOW!" They all shot towards the enemy.

* * *

Flashes of pink, maroon, red, yellow, ice blue and green filled the room. Nora let out screams of joy and bloodlust, sounding like an extremely happy banshee.

Jaune rushed Roman once again, drawing his fire from Pyrrha with his reckless charge. Roman smirked and swung his cane gun to the Spartan who had just come up him and pulled the trigger. Jaune couldn't see what happened because of the flash of light, but he felt something snap within his chest.

"No, PYRRHA!" His eyes turned pure white and his aura pulsed. Roman looked at him, terrified. Jaune screamed, a raw voice of despair and challenge as his aura erupted. Pure, unbridled power filled the room, vaporizing Roman, Cinder and Adam who was standing triumphantly over Blake and Sun. As the light faded, he fell to his knees, crawling towards the broken body of his partner. He cradled her head in his lap as his tears landed on her face.

"No, Pyrrha." She exhaled painfully.

"Jaune-" A wail of despair came from across the room, as Yang was shaking her partner and Luke shook Sun.

"BLAKE! NO!"

"SUN!" He could barely hear their replies.

"Yang, don't g-give up. It's going to be okay." Blake grabbed Sun's hand and laid her head on his chest. The two faunus didn't move again. Team RWBY and LADS began to despair their losses, unaware to Pyrrha's broken body laying in Jaune's lap. She coughed.

"Pyrrha, hold on. You can make it!" She smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss. He could taste the blood on her lips.

"No. I am gone, Jaune. I am sorry. I love you, Jaune Arc. But promise me something."

"Anything."

"Help Yang. Let her in. You will both need someone after this."

"Yes, Pyrrha. I love you, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"I love you too, Jaune. I will wait for you." She closed her eyes and sighed, her life leaving her body. Jaune couldn't move so he just sat there, stroking her beautiful red hair. He stayed like that until the ambulance arrived.

* * *

The funeral was held at Beacon. It was custom for teams to be buried together so they lowered Pyrrha into the third open plot for Team JNPR. Since the rest of the students had gone home, the only attendees were Teams RWBY, JNPR and LADS along with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. The three teams were all so numb to the losses that they couldn't do anything but stand and watch as their friends and allies were lowered into the ground. However, both Ozpin and Goodwitch cried though both would vehemently deny it if you brought it up. They attended Blake's and Sun's funerals as well, but during Blake's, Yang broke down and ran off. Ruby followed her but came back a few minutes later.

"She locked herself in the dorm." Ruby groaned. Weiss pulled her for a hug, letting Ruby cry silently into her shoulder. Weiss rested her head on Ruby's, tears flowing down her cheeks. Jaune looked at his remaining teammates. Nora had buried herself against Ren's chest, sobbing. Jaune caught Ren's eye and Ren nodded him on.

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." Jaune came up with fool proof excuse, but no one listened. He turned and ran off.

* * *

He stood in front of Team RWBY's dorm, his hand poised to knock. He had hesitated, knowing the blonde's temper. He knocked.

He immediately regretted his decision.

"GO AWAY WEISS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE PANCAKES!" The door vibrated as she screamed at him.

"Alright!" He yelped without thinking. The door swung open, making him surge back in terror.

"...Jaune?" He looked up when he heard the vulnerability in her voice. Her eyes were red and her hair was even more of a mess than usual. She was wearing a black t-shirt that fell to her mid-thighs.

"H-hi, Yang. I'm sorry about... y'know." Yang nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes. She opened her arms, asking for a hug. Jaune gave a small smile and embraced her, letting her cry into his shoulder. She felt weak, leaning her weight on him as she sobbed. He scooped her up and took her over to her bed. He laid her down and pulled her blankets over her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She held his hand in a tight grip. She chuckled, sounding like a seal.

"Damnit Jaune, why are you such a gentlemen?" He was completely caught off guard by her question.

"Yang?"

"I mean, why are you so goddamned polite? 99 out of 100 guys would have only done that for their benefit."

"But, I'm not 99 percent of guys. I'm just... me."

"Yeah and Pyrrha knew it the second she saw you. I wish I had." Yang shifted so her head was laying on Jaune's lap. His hands tangled themselves into her hair.

"Yeah..." They sat in silence for a while as Jaune ran his hands through her hair, calming her.

"I'm sorry. I know you loved her." Jaune just nodded and Yang shifted again, this time so she was leaning her head against him shoulder. The blanket had shifted to cover both of them.

"Thanks, Yang." Jaune looked over at her with a small smile. Yang just smiled back.

"Of course Jaune. We'll just have to move on from here. Neither of them would want us to flounder in this sadness."

"Yeah and I'll always be here for you as long as you're here for me."

"Always."

* * *

No one other than their teammates knew why Jaune and Yang retired a year after the Torchwich incident, as it was now known, causing the previous teams of JNPR and RWBY to condensen into Team RWNR. Jaune and Yang were still involved, though as managers instead of Hunters or Huntresses. Team RWNR now had a large mansion, purchased with the money that they earned by beating the hell out of the Grimm and the remnants of the White Fang at the recommendation of Weiss's father. Crocea Mors and Ember Cecila were mounted over the hearth, collecting dust, though ready if needed.

Team RWNR was called to Beacon to teach classes on everything from Manners and Proper Etiquette (Weiss) to Monster Smashing 101 (Nora). Ozpin had personally come to ask Jaune and Yang to teach, since Jaune was the leading expert on Aura usage and Yang had become the top hand-to-hand fighter in all of Vale, knowing that they needed persuading. They had refused, not wanting to go back.

So the time had come when Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Nora had finished packing and had said their goodbyes, for they would be gone for a single semester, leaving Jaune and Yang to hold down the fort. Yang was reviewing the money situation while Jaune tried to make progress on unpacking another one of the many boxes they had brought with them from Beacon. To her delight, they had well over one million Lien in there Team account and each person had a similar amount in their personal accounts. She printed out the summaries, planning to show Jaune. With a skip in her step, she bounded into the empty room that held Jaune and a single box labelled 'Pyrrha'. She froze, the paper falling silently to the carpeted floor.

"Jaune?" She took a tentative step forward.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Yang." He sniffed as he glanced at her with watery eyes.

"What you got there?" He held up a shield and a sword that still had a faint coat of blood on the edges. Milo and Akouo. His voice trembled.

"I-I thought we could mount them above the hearth. Like ours. Along with Gambol Shroud and Gunchaku, if Luke's okay with it." Yang couldn't help but be touched. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

"Of course, Jauney Boy." She came up and hugged him from behind and buried her face in his warm, brown sweatshirt. She liked the scratchy feeling of wool, especially since she had come to associate the texture with Jaune and his calming effect on her. He shifted so he could hug her back with a strong grasp, chuckling at his old nickname.

"Thanks Blondie." She smiled at her old nickname. She looked up and caught his ocean blue eyes looking at her with concern. _He's so great for always being here, despite him having similar problems. It really doesn't hurt that he's really, really attractive. _She caught herself and blushed, looking down. His hand caught her chin lightly, lifting it up so he could look into her eyes. Her eyes briefly flicked to his lips before returning to his clear blue eyes. He caught this and smirked.

"Liking what you see, Xiao Long?" She stiffened and shot him a sultry glare.

"Yes." His eyes lit up with surprise, his mouth opening a bit. She took advantage of his discomfort to poke his soft spot on his side. He yelped and made to grab her but she grabbed the shield and sword from the sheath that he was wearing on his back and pointed them at him. She thought for a second and lowered the weapons.

"Why do you have a sheath on your back?" He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, uh, don't know?" Yang glared at him. "Ugh, fine. I was thinking about taking Ozpin's offer. I need something to distract me 'cause, y'know... It was exactly one year ago." Yang nodded though she was still angry.

"It's your decision, I guess, but just remember that I'm always here, okay?" She bent down and grabbed the paper that was on the floor and turned to leave.

"Yang?" She stopped. "Do you not want me to go?" Once again, Jaune's politeness caught her off guard and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"No, y-you should go if you want."

"But I'm asking you. What do you want?" She felt his strong hand fall on her shoulder. She responded without thinking.

"I want you to stay." He pulled her in for another hug.

"Okay."

Without thinking, she leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He was caught off guard by the overly friendly action.

"Thank you."

* * *

Jaune let the warm water of the shower wash over him. He was confused by his emotions. He could certainly tell that he was falling for Yang, but he still loved Pyrrha and loving someone else felt wrong. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. _Well there is that..._

He pulled out a ring that was covered in red runes. The same that he had given Pyrrha Graduation Day. He clenched it in his fist and flared his aura. He fell into darkness, landing in the same clearing in the Emerald Forest that he had gotten stuck to a tree by Pyrrha's spear. Where they had been bound together for four years. He was in a similar position as before but instead of a spear trapping him to the tree his hood was caught on a branch as Pyrrha smiled up at him.

"I'd offer to help, but you've come a long away since this incident." Jaune smiled. He pulled out the small dagger that doubled as a silenced pistol and slashed through the branch, rolling to his and into Pyrrha's open arms. He wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his head against hers, feeling the familiar prick of her headdress on his forehead. He pecked her on the lips and opened his mouth to speak. Pyrrha beat him to it.

"Yes."

"To what?"

"To Yang. I know that you'll treat her well and Dust knows she needs it."

"But it feels wrong because I still love you."

"That's just your infuriating sense of honor. You two need each other and I give you my blessing. I loved every minute when we were together and I wouldn't give it up for anything in this entire world. I love you Jaune, but you need to let yourself move on. The dead appreciate the acknowledgement but don't want you to forget your life. Go to Yang and love her, she is still suffering."

"I love you too, Pyrrha."

"Now, there are a couple of things that I would like to do with you before you leave."

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune with a sultry gaze. He had never removed his clothes so fast before.

* * *

When he woke up from his dream, Jaune's body was extremely sore. It felt like he had just run a marathon, but he knew why he was so sore. It involved Pyrrha and their distinctly noticeable lack of clothes. He lay on his bed, unwilling to move for what felt like hours. He heard a knock on his door.

"Jaune? I was going to watch a movie. I'd like it if you'd join me, but if you don't it's alright." He forced himself to clamber out of bed and opened the door, revealing a mane of yellow hair and a faintly smiling Yang. When she looked at Jaune, she flushed and tried to focus on his face but kept getting distracted by his almost-completely nude body since he only had boxers on.

"Sure. I'll... put on some pants since you wouldn't be able to pay attention to the movie if I didn't." He teased her, poking her nose.

"I'd like to see you focus on a movie when all I was wearing was my underwear." She shot a playful glare at him. They shared a laugh.

"Good point." He turned back into his room and grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants, slipping them on. He started rummaging around for a shirt, not noticing the other blonde's scanning of him. When he grabbed a simple white shirt and slipped it on, he turned back to Yang. He smiled at her and she smiled back, both of their hearts doing back-flips. They walked to the couch and sat down heavily of the worn sofa. Jaune glance at his fellow blonde.

"So what's the movie?"

"Frozen."

"Disney movie?"

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope, actually the exact opposite! I haven't had the time to see it yet!"

"Really? Mr. Hero-of-all-of-Vale wants to see a kiddy movie like that?"

"What? I grew up with Disney and Pixar movies and this year, Frozen will most definitely be better than Monster's U."

"...You've seen Monster's U."

"Uhh... Maybe."

Yang punched him lightly on the shoulder, bringing a mumble of protest from the knight. He stole the remote and started the movie. They laughed together as Anna made a fool of herself in front of Hans, got angry at Elsa for denying their marriage request, chuckled as Kristoff and Anna met Olaf and Jaune had to physically restrain Yang from destroying the TV (_"Yang, he's just a virtual person, you can't tear his limbs off!"). _When Anna and Kristoff had their last heart-to-heart scene, Yang pecked Jaune on the cheek. He sat frozen for a second before remembering Pyrrha's words. _Love her, she is still struggling._ As he watched Kristoff kiss Anna, he got a wave of confidence.

He grazed Yang's cheek with a single thumb, catching her jaw with the rest of his hand. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness, vulnerability, love and longing. He drew in close, letting her warm breaths hit his mouth as they smiled together. He wasn't entirely sure who had closed the distance first, but suddenly they were wrapping arms around each other and running their fingers through each other's hair. Yang tasted slightly salty, though he wasn't sure if it was from the popcorn they had been eating or the tears that all girls seemed to produce at the end of heart-wrenching movies. They broke apart and saw that the credits had finished and the title screen was playing on repeat. They shared a small grin.

"That was... wow."

"Wow."

* * *

"NEVER AGAIN!" Weiss stormed through the front door, sending an icy wave of air throughout the mansion. Jaune and Yang poked their heads out from around the door to the kitchen. They were both covered in flour, giving them the illusion of wearing lots of white make up.

"Whoa there Snow Angel!" Jaune chuckled. "We're making cookies! Don't want you to break the oven."

"Cookies?" Ruby appeared out of nowhere and pressed her face against the oven's glass. Yang held out a plate of still warm cookies.

"Here lil' sis'! I heard you had a rough time teaching." Ruby was stuffing her face with the cookies so fast that she couldn't respond intelligently, so Weiss cut in.

"It was absolutely horrible! No one paid any attention in my class and even when they did all they wanted to do was learn how to properly court a potential partner! Ruby had it easy with her class on forging, though not many signed up for it. Only Ren and Nora seemed to enjoy it." Ren and Nora joined them in the kitchen and Nora immediately went for the massive plate of pancakes that Jaune had made for her, ignoring the conversation.

"What did we enjoy?" A mildly curious Ren filled a glass with water and sipped from it.

"Teaching those brats." Weiss scowled.

"Hmm, yes. It was rather enjoyable. I only had trouble with one young man who thought he was better than me. I don't think Ozpin minded when the same young man wound up in the infirmary after a particularly trying demonstration spar with yours truly. It was the only thing I could do to make sure that Nora didn't break his legs. Speaking of Nora, give her Magnhild and some beowolves and she will have fun no matter what. Her enthusiasm is contagious." Ren shrugged. "Ozpin wanted to talk to the two of you also. Something about coffee, I think?"

Jaune nodded, exchanging a glance with Yang who shrugged in a kinda, _Meh, why not?_ way.

"Okay." Jaune grinned and flicked flour at Ruby, who had finished the plate of cookies and was now ogling the baking cookies in the oven. She didn't even notice as the flour coated her, making her red cloak turn bone white. They shared a laugh at the reaper's expense who was still enamored by the rising cookies in the oven.

As Ruby and Nora carefully examined the weapons above the hearth, Ren and Weiss red the plaques about Pyrrha, Blake and Sun that Jaune had mounted next to the owner's weapons. Jaune and Yang sat on the couch, snuggled together, as they picked out a movie to watch. When they scrolled past _Frozen, _Jaune giggled._  
_

"Hey, Snow Angel! Here's your new official movie." Everyone turned to look at the screen, missing the blonde haired couple who were snuggled together. Weiss just shot a glare at the two while the others just laughed. Weiss' icy glare went from annoyed to murderous.

"So, Yang, Jaune, what's new with you two? You seem to be a bit... cozy." Weiss said distastefully. They chuckled nervously as Ruby looked at them darkly, Ren looked amused and Nora squealed.

"Uhhh, what?"

Ten minutes later, an extremely terrified Jaune Arc ran out the front door of the mansion, barely escaping the wall of ice that erupted from the doorway. However it disappeared just as fast as a flaming Yang Xiao Long burst through the door, simultaneously shattering and melting the ice, leaving behind a pair of irate former team members whose clothes had been burnt to a crisp, exposing two pairs of lacy undergarments, one black and one red. From the doorway, Nora giggled and Ren just shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

The soon to be ex-Professor Ozpin placed the stack of papers in front of the two blondes, placing a fountain pen on top. Jaune looked at his fiance who nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He picked up the pen, signed his name with a flourish and passed the pen to Yang who had a similarly sized stack in front of her including an extremely relieved also soon to be ex-Professor Goodwitch. Yang signed her name. Ozpin smiled.

"Though it is a daunting task, the education of young Hunter and Huntresses is vital to our society. I have passed my knowledge along to my students and I am glad to see that you two will be filling Glynda's and my shoes as the new Headmaster and Headmistress at Beacon. I believe that you two, along with Professors Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, will train some of the greatest Hunter and Huntresses that Vale and even Remnant has ever seen. I wish you both luck." He took a last sip from his coffee mug before setting it down in front of Jaune.

"Here. Consider it a 'Farewell' gift. It holds an unlimited supply of whatever hot beverage you would like and you can change it at any moment." Jaune picked up the mug in wonder while Yang looked a bit disgruntled. Goodwitch noticed this and handed a mug just like Ozpin's to her, though with a considerably more noticeable pattern on the ceramic surface. It was a picture of Yang's symbol.

"Same for this one. I changed the symbol this morning and Mister Arc will find his symbol on his as well." Yang smiled thoughtfully at the usually very strict woman who was smiling at her.

"Thank you." With a last smile, Ozpin and Goodwitch left the room. Jaune could have sworn that he heard a whoop of joy. He exchanged a look with Yang, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her, parting reluctantly for a breath. Jaune fingered the simple, elegant ring on her finger.

"So, should we make it even more official?"

"Yes."

* * *

As the first dust plane landed and the first eager students started exploring the grounds, Jaune Arc and Yang Xaio Long were preparing for their first year as Headmaster and Headmistress of Beacon. That is to say that they were lounging around, watching as Ruby and Weiss yelled at each other about Dust knows what while Nora was chugging decaffeinated Chai from her infinite coffee mug. Ren drank his in a more relaxed manner

"-ell, I'm sorry! My father wants me to have an heir since I'm an only child. It's for the company!" Weiss tried to remain calm but her temper got the best of her, causing her to yell at her girlfriend.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not male! I do not possess the correct organs to produce a child!" Ruby's face was bright red.

"Well, what about a... _sperm _donator?" Weiss shot back a bit uncomfortably. Ruby nodded thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea." They looked at Jaune who squirmed under their gaze. He still hadn't forgot when they chased him and Yang out of the mansion four years ago. Yang just rolled her eyes, they had already asked her for permission and she had given it, happy to help figure out the young couples problems. She just wished that they didn't go through such dramatic fights just to bring it up, but both were still a bit squeamish about the topic. Jaune wilted under their combined gazes.

"I, uh, guess so?" They brightened immediately.

"Great!"

"Thanks, Vomit Boy!"

Jaune managed a sheepish smile in return.

"Sure?"

An alarm went off bringing everyone back to the present and suddenly very pressing matter. The Welcome Speech. Jaune and Yang jumped up and walked out, having been prepared for a good ten minutes beforehand, while Ruby and Weiss scrambled around frantically while Ren got their stuff for them. Nora kept chugging her Chai.

Somehow, the six managed to arrive at the stage on time, being met their by Luke, Alexa and Devin. Luke and Alexa wore matching gold bands on their ring fingers. After a few quick hugs and handshakes, they stepped out onto the stage, Jaune and Yang stepping forwards while the rest hung back. Jaune smiled to the crowd, sensing the nervous vibes.

"Hello and welcome to each and everyone of you. As you all have most likely noticed, I am _not_ Professor Ozpin and neither is the lovely women next to me Professor Goodwitch. They both retired earlier this month, leaving me and Miss Xaio Long here as Headmaster and Mistress respectively. A bit of background, we both, along with our teams, Team RWBY, JNPR, and LADS graduated from this fine institute five years ago. We worked together on the infamous Rise of the Ember Fang case or as most of you know it, the Torchwick Incident. Each team lost a valuable member that day and after a brief career as Hunters and Huntresses, Ozpin hired most of us due to our uniquely diverse expertise on the core curriculum. The rest were just part of the package deal," He placed his hand in his chest, subtly indicating himself and laughed along with the students. "Anyways, enough about us. This is about you. You have made your way into Beacon! That in and of itself is a large victory. However, you will be tested. Some of you will fail and others will rise to glory. How you fare is up to you. We are here to share our knowledge and to help you but if you plan on being successful, you must shoulder the responsibility yourself. Tonight, returning students will return to their dormitories while all freshmen will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight. And now before I release you all to cause havoc in the school, there is one more matter to attend to." Jaune pulled out the black satin ring box and knelt in front of Yang. "Yang Xaio Long, will you marry me?" Their eyes met, sharing a smile.

"Yes!" The students exploded with applause. Amid the whistles and claps and banging of weapons, you could distinctly hear the squeals from Nora who was about to tackle the two before Ren held her back. Jaune cupped Yang's cheeks in his hands and placed a searing kiss on her lips as she tangled her hands in his hair like she had done so many times before.


End file.
